Word Games in the Afternoon
by nobiki
Summary: Kakashi annoys Iruka after school one day. But what's he trying to say? Kakiru. Rated T for ?, but it's really K.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't even own a car. 

Apologies ahead of time. My mind has been frazzled by extended reading of Kakashi/Iruka fanfic all evening, and this piece just popped out. Rated T for the man-love part, but it's really more like K. Cute and fluffy!

----

"Hey, Iruka, guess what?"

"What?"

"Chicken butt!"

While Kakashi laughed at his own puerile joke, Iruka sat at his desk, grading papers, the afternoon sun sinking low and casting an orange glow through the classroom. Kakashi was lounging in a too-small chair, nose in his newest Icha Icha novel. Iruka didn't even bother to complain - there weren't any kids around, and he was just happy his friendship with Kakashi was back to a more normal footing.

"Iruka?"

"What."

"Chicken butt!"

Months ago, Iruka, as the more emotionally-available and surprisingly less-obtuse of the two shinobi, confessed his feelings for Kakashi, at which point Kakashi laughed in his face. A little hurt, but determined, Iruka told him again a few weeks later. Kakashi changed the subject. So began their cat and mouse game. Iruka would give Kakashi a few weeks of breathing room, then tell him again. Kakashi would freak out, his reaction becoming more and more explosive. Eventually he ran away. He avoided Iruka for quite some time, and Iruka gave up. 17 times must have been one time too many, he decided.

"Iruka."

"I'm working."

"No, it's important this time."

Sigh. "What."

"Chicken butt!"

Slowly, Kakashi started bumping into Iruka. On the street, at the ramen stand, or even in the forest. Iruka held his tongue. He couldn't make Kakashi love him, and the lonely weeks without his friend had been hard. He would rather have Kakashi as a friend than not at all. So they reestablished their friendship until it was back to normal. Kakashi had taken to hanging out with him after school so he could get all his work done. No more taking work home, that was nice. Then they would spend the evenings hanging out, visiting friends and sometimes even training together.

"Hey!"

"What?" The urgency of Kakashi's voice had startled him into answering.

"Chicken butt!"

Iruka groaned. This was sometimes funny in a 4year old, but really, it was just sad in a grown man. He had heard Kakashi play this game with Gai, usually after they had been drinking for a while. The more sake they drank, the more hilarious it became to them, until it devolved into something else - who could reply with the most outrageous thing. Iruka usually left at this point.

"What are we doing after you're done?

"Dunno. I need to drop off my laundry, then I'm done for the evening. You wanna get something to eat?

Kakashi grunted in response. Iruka took that as a 'yes'.

"Iruka?"

"What?" Iruka had given up trying to avoid the game. It was just better if he played along. Eventually Kakashi would get bored.

"I like you too."

Iruka burst out laughing, shaking so hard he knocked his papers onto the floor. Relief flooded his body. If Kakashi was able to tease him about his crush, their friendship really was back to normal. Stooping to collect the scattered papers from the floor, Iruka subsided into giggles. "Good one, Kakashi." He continued working, not even glancing in Kakashi's direction.

"Iruka, I'm serious."

That got Iruka's attention. His head shot up. Kakashi was standing now, staring out the window, but Iruka could tell from his one good eye his friend was serious. It was amazing, really, Iruka thought, that once he knew what to look for, he could read Kakashi rather well. Iruka's face flushed lightly as he tried to supress a grin. He really wanted to do a happy dance right there in the classroom, but he was afraid he would scare Kakashi.

"Have your feelings changed, then?" Kakashi asked stiffly.

Iruka smirked to himself. It was too cute, really, the aloof Kakashi unsure of himself now. If Iruka had been less attached to Kakashi, he would have tormented and teased him, but he felt sure Kakashi would only run away again, perhaps for good this time. Iruka stood up, pushing aside the papers for the evening. He walked over to his friend, who still stared out the window, unable to look Iruka in the face. Iruka took Kakashi's hand in his own and brought it to his lips, finally allowing the smile in his heart to break over his face.

"Kakashi?"

"What?"

"Chicken butt!"

----  
A/N: and so begins a legendary (at here at pairing


End file.
